


叶问舟 X 你 春水渌

by Aegean384



Category: Nishuihan
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 11:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19356586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aegean384/pseuds/Aegean384





	叶问舟 X 你 春水渌

我真是师兄亲妈，什么经典play都要让他玩一玩（。  
本篇浴室play  
\-----------------------------------------------------

自从蛊毒尽除，叶问舟便带着你游历大好河山，心愿单上愿望一个个勾去，又不断被你添上许多。你们一路行侠仗义，游戏江湖，堪称一对神仙眷侣。

“呼……”你将身子沉进热水，趴在浴桶边满足地闭上眼。  
为了看初夏河西漫山遍野的芸薹花，两人已经赶了一天的路。叶问舟知道你爱洁，最不喜身上汗津津的尘土味，一进客栈就叫了热水。  
浴房的门吱呀一声，是叶问舟进来了。  
“可是累了？”他轻轻触了触你的睫毛。  
“累得不想动了……”  
叶问舟笑道：“那就不用动了，我帮你洗。”

你转身仰头靠在浴桶上，热水将将盖过胸前一片风光。一头青丝被叶问舟涂上香膏，徐徐揉捏。说起来这香膏也是他自制的，用它沐发会留下淡淡的桃花香，就像三清山春天清甜的空气。  
你享受着他的体贴，又忍不住开始闹他，一会扯扯他发冠上垂下来的金饰，一会戳戳他吞咽时滚动的喉结。  
“怎么洗个澡也不安分？”他无奈。  
“师兄，你不冷吗？还是进来一起吧。”  
“不用，你洗完我再洗就是了。”叶问舟拿过那只并蒂莲簪子，松松一挽，将洗净的头发在你头顶盘了个髻。  
“那不行，你上衣都脱了，这样会受凉的。”你掬起一捧热水往他身上泼。  
“欸。”他原本还穿着下身里裤，现在被你弄湿，也只好脱掉坐进浴桶。

“师兄，我肩也酸，腰也疼，你帮我揉揉。”你拉过他的手贴在自己肩头。  
“你呀……总是这样麻烦。”话是埋怨之语，却满是宠溺之意。  
叶问舟下手不舍得太用力，只有轻微的酸疼，更多的是淡淡的麻痒，一点点爬上背脊。他的手抚过肩背，渐渐下移，猝不及防被他摸到后腰的敏感处，你身子一抖躲了开去。  
“怎么了？”见你转头看他，叶问舟一脸不明所以。  
“你的手法太色了……”你嘟嘴告状，脸上的红晕不知是因为浴房的蒸汽还是眼前肌肤相贴的这个人，“你肯定在想不好的事对不对？”  
“我哪有？”叶问舟哭笑不得，明明都是你的要求，他却平白顶了个好色的名头。被你似嗔带娇地一瞪，他的心也不平静起来，浴房里一时更加燥热。

他猿臂一揽带你入怀，火热的胸膛贴上你脊背，双腿也被分开架在他膝上，摆成个任人采撷的姿势。  
“还是说，师妹想让我再按一按旁的什么地方？”他凑近你耳垂低语，一手覆上你胸前，另一只手更是过分地顺着小腹摸了下去。  
你被他一番手段激得弓起腰，一对绵软更送进他手里，下身无处着力逃不开去，只能随着他玩弄撩拨轻轻扭动，倒像是求欢一般。  
“师兄……你，你愈发会欺负人……”你偏头啃他下巴，又被他吻住，一番缠磨。  
“多谢师妹夸奖。横竖这名头已经担了，我总得找补点便宜回来。”他轻笑，作怪更甚。  
你仰着头像搁浅游鱼一样喘着气，似乎连他修长手指的骨节都能感知得一清二楚，身后他的火烫已抵着你的臀缝蠢蠢欲动，随着你扭动而磨蹭着，让你受不住。  
眼前炸开一道白光，你腿间一片滑腻，还好被浴汤遮掩，才没那么羞人。  
你浑身瘫软，被叶问舟轻轻啄吻。  
“这样快就丢了？”你软绵绵地锤他，他只笑着受了。  
他鼻尖抵着你的，唇瓣将触未触，让人心痒。  
“可还有力气么，嗯？”  
你点点头，他扶着你腰抬起些许，复又坐下，突入如割。他挺腰动作，桶内的水四溅开去。你觉得自己像骑着一匹飞驰的骏马，只是这马背上多了一根恼人的大棒，随着颠动上挑下刺，连根没入，乍浅乍深，让人浑身酥麻。  
叶问舟低头吻你背脊，似是膜拜珍藏的宝物，又被你突然收紧的桃花洞引得更加恣情狂乱，如迷鸟投林，饿马奔槽。

冷不防被他抬起腿，含着他转了个身，又被抱起来，整个人挂在他身上，这下比在浴桶中更肆无忌惮，叫人当不得又离不得。你只能伏在他耳边，娇柔婉娩之声尽数被他听去，胸前朱果与他的相互蹭弄，不能自已地挺身去迎凑，水声混着撞击之声，让人羞于耳闻。

等云收雨散，你是真连抬手的力气都没了。由他清洗干净，由他抱出去，连贴身的衣服也由他来穿，险些又勾出火来。见你睡意昏昏，他满心怜爱，又有些后悔刚刚自己是不是太过孟浪，只轻抚你的背，哄你好睡。

桃花春水渌，水上鸳鸯浴。  
鬓香轻散沐仙姿，羞持藕臂娇容丽。回眸笑语，氤氲凝雾，浅画自依依。


End file.
